Integrated circuitry may include highly-integrated structures formed along a relatively tight (i.e., small) pitch in order to achieve a high packing density. For instance, memory cells may be arranged in a configuration having a high packing density. The memory cells may be addressed utilizing wordlines and digit lines; with the wordlines extending along a first direction and the digit lines extending along a second direction which intersects the first direction. The wordlines and digit lines may be formed along a tight pitch in order to enable suitable addressing of the tightly-packed memory cells.
The integrated circuitry may also include structures formed along a relatively loose (i.e., large) pitch. Such structures may include logic, wordline drivers, sense amplifiers, sensors, etc. The terms “relatively loose” and “relatively tight” are utilized in relation to one another, with the relatively loose pitch being larger than the relatively tight pitch.
It may be desired to couple the structures formed along the relatively loose pitch with the structures formed along the relatively tight pitch. For instance, it may be desired to couple wordline drivers with wordlines, sense amplifiers with digit lines, etc. It can be difficult to achieve such coupling, and accordingly it is desired to develop methods and architectures suitable for coupling structures formed along a relatively loose pitch with structures formed along a relatively tight pitch.